


关于神奇骨科兄妹（性转）的狗血现代伦理爱情浪漫轻喜剧脑洞

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: 综合昨天看的优等生很会H的微博和群里姐妹的一个梗，鸣谢联合编剧





	关于神奇骨科兄妹（性转）的狗血现代伦理爱情浪漫轻喜剧脑洞

这本电影大概叫Dear Theseus，中译忒修斯日记，港译親愛的希修斯，嗯

故事开头大概是一个男人马上就要当爹，因为种种医院程序blabla的原因登记血型，然后惊恐地发现他爹是A型，他麻麻是B型，可他娘的他是O型血啊，是不是发现了什么惊天大咪咪。于是这个男人（不是主角随便起个名字吧就叫他callum吧）去找他麻麻偷偷问，他麻麻就说孩子坐下我给你讲个故事叫做how i met your father（不是

麻麻这个故事一下子就说到五十年前（callum：不是，我有点赶时间），一对年轻的夫妇带着刚周岁的儿子出门，然后一个错眼不见，儿子丢了。年轻夫妇悲痛欲绝，花了老大力气都没找到这个儿子，于是把所有儿子用过的东西都收在储藏室里，当儿子死了吧。七年后他们又有了一个女儿，起名叫Newt（callum：妈你可以直接说是外公外婆的故事吗），纽特这孩子也算是健康聪明的长大了，她一直都不知道自己之前曾有过一个哥哥，爸爸妈妈不会告诉她。

然后这个Newt孩子从小比较内向，不爱跟人玩，喜欢自己关在阁楼里捣鼓小咪咪。有一天（大概六七岁吧）她翻到一个旧箱子，里面有一个小婴儿的照片，一些玩具和衣服奶嘴什么的，相框上写着Theseus（callum：？？？妈咪：你别急听我说），还有一些家庭相片是年轻一点的爸妈跟他的合照。纽特不明白啥意思，拿着照片就想去问爸爸妈妈，这一天正好家里比较低气压，几个叔叔阿姨过来吃饭，一个麦格阿姨眼疾手快就拉住了她，于是悄咪咪告诉了她跑丢的那个哥哥Theseus的故事，并且让她不要去问爸爸妈妈，因为妈妈听到会很伤心很伤心的。

于是小Newt很懂事的就没有问家长，但她把那个Theseus婴儿的照片收了起来，有事没事会想象一下如果这个哥哥没有跑丢，跟她一起长大，会是什么感觉。前面说了newt比较内向，没有什么朋友，于是她就经常写日记，一般洋人的日记不是dear diary开头么，她的日记开头都是dear Theseus，就像是把自己的心事都跟哥哥倾诉一样。久而久之她就觉得自己好像真的有一个哥哥，习惯了什么事情都跟这个想象中还存在的哥哥分享。

一转眼newt上大学了，大概20岁吧，然后在一个senior的选修课，seminar上她见到一个长的很帅气的TA，棕发蓝眼个子又高又壮，学术出色得一比吊糟，据说是全院50年来phd答辩最快的学霸，简直让人景仰。然后他平时不怎么来实验室话也很少，只知道他叫Theseus（callum：松了一口气），你说巧不巧，叫Theseus，这个名字在洋人那里真的很少见很中二啊，岂不是相当于叫李哪吒。

然后Newt的心思就活络了，于是她就跟玩的比较好的研究生学姐tina打听这个忒助教，tina一听她是问这个人顿时脸色很意味深长：我以为你是好好学习的乖宝宝没想到也不能幸免啊~然后tina就绘声绘色的讲了理学院第一种马，上下五届闻名的sex machine忒修斯的传说~此人不仅上得实验台，床上更是一把好手，而且精力旺盛，来者不拒，但就是不好好谈女朋友。他说sex就是解压，并不想谈恋爱，于是他的good sex，bad lover名声就很出名，校园妖艳J货都以跟他春风一度为荣（callum：这么野的吗没看出来啊）。newt听得一惊一乍，小virgin马上就脸红脖子粗：我不是我没有，别瞎说我不想。tina意味深长地说不过没关系，他虽然喜欢red head但你的cup应该不是他的type。不过说起来，你们两个长得还蛮像的，你觉不觉得，特别是侧面

newt听tina一说他们长得像心情就更复杂了，虽然明知道这种概率太低，但是慢慢就发现他们有很多谜の相似点，基因方面的那一种，比如都没有耳垂容易长雀斑手指长得很像之类的（编剧是文科生不要捶编剧领会一下意思就行）。而且人又优秀又帅，newt也不知道这种心跳的感觉是啥意思。而且小theseus哥哥的婴儿照片看得出是棕发蓝眼睛。于是newt就经常盯着忒助教出神，很多人都跟你忒哥开玩笑说这个妞儿怕不是想上你的床，忒哥还说她也太嫩了我下不去手。tina有一天忍不住问你到底想跟这个theseus怎么样，newt说：我想要他的DNA。

tina：我第一次听见有人把想跟他上~床说得这么清新脱俗

于是newt就有点魔怔，甚至私下联系了能做DNA检测的朋友，偷偷走后门给她便宜点做。有一天她鼓起勇气去找Theseus助教，在一个密闭空间，大概是没有人的放器械的小房间？忒助教说你想干什么，newt说我想要你的一点体液

theseus：行吧，这句话太不浪漫太工科了，但，行吧

其实他也注意这个妞儿很久了，虽然看起来有点嫩但莫名被吸引（此处应有科学依据），所以既然送上门来他可就不客气了。于是newt突然被吻被抱到台面上掀开裙子，一脸懵逼，非常懵逼，开始反抗，theseus抓住她说你是想玩情~趣么，外面谁都知道你想睡我了，你自己也这么承认了，我保证给你good sex好吧。于是在懵逼和半推半就中乱七八糟几乎成事，成了一半，忒助教发现麻蛋是个virgin，感觉很难搞，不想负责，而且她哭唧唧的，就中途退出来了，说你别哭了我不做了还不行么，但真的是你挑逗我的，能不能别告我。

newt哭着就跑了，跑回去对日记里的dear theseus说，哥哥，我以为我找到你了，但其实没有，他是个混球，而且你猜怎么着，我好像还觉得这个混球挺迷人的。我觉得自己简直就是个傻逼。

第二天忒助教看到newt学妹心里很虚，但她过来跟他说，我只是觉得从sex开始太快了，我们能不能一步一步来，慢慢开始交往

哥们甲（trevors）：小妹妹你是不是不知道理学院第一种马的名头怎么来的

theseus：好（你贱不贱

于是他们俩就开始交往了，很纯洁很plato那种，你哥不太上心也不太懂，所以基本上是newt对他穷追不舍，他表现得比较渣男，旁观者掉了一片下巴。newt一开始是想确认他会不会是自己哥哥，然后发现喜欢上了心情就很微妙，有点不想他是自己哥，又不能跟谁讲，只能跟日记里的dear theseus说了很多心里话。有一天newt旁敲侧击问theseus的家庭情况，他说啊我家比较复杂，我有两个爹

newt：？？？养父和生父对不对！你是不是知道的！

theseus·G·Dumbledore就说，啊，我那个，我双亲是一对基佬，我也不知道我是他们哪一个的种，他们不肯告诉我，不过我觉得我长得比较像我gallert爸爸，虽然他一直对我用了albus爸爸的姓耿耿于怀blablabla

纽特挠头，她就主动想去theseus家里看看，于是就跟去了，没想到是很阳光很健康的一个家庭，虽然gallert叔叔看起来脾气有点爆的样子，但总的来说还是一个很幸福的三个男人之家。她还是觉得theseus这个名字不太常见，旁敲侧击一下，老邓叔叔就引经据典地说了很多这个名字的意义，表达忒助教承担了很多他们的美好期望，还夸忒助教如何如何聪明就像他邓爹之类的话，于是newt彻底信了，这个应该不是她亲哥，何况她读大学的这个城市（say，london）和老家（say，纽卡斯尔）离了十万八千里远。于是她就放心了，想好好跟你哥谈恋爱

于是留宿的时候你哥本以为一样没戏，很绅士，她却很主动地从客房过来了。

你哥：那我可就不客气了啊！！！！！

此处有什么戏大家都懂的。

当然此时盖叔叔和阿不思叔叔在盖着被子聊天，讲我们永远不告诉他实话这样好么。盖叔叔：说个球，这混小子就是我们儿子，亲的，你生的，我的种。阿不思：行8.

其实你哥名字theseus的由来是他们去北部出差捡到他时他衣服上绣的。

（callum：WTFFFFFFF）

于是之后男女主角就在一起展开了甜蜜浪漫狗血恋情，曾经的校园渣男三甲你忒助教突然变成二十四孝男友，简直就像换了一个人一样，而且把女朋友当妹妹似的宠，就像她没有生活自理能力一样，旁观者恶心得牙都要倒了。正当他们体液交流得又频繁又激烈的时候，以前newt找的那个便宜验DNA的朋友（say，leta）发信息来问最近机器空着你还要不要验了，newt想反正人情已经托出去了验一个玩玩呗，就把两人的样本寄了过去，没想到过一个礼拜收到结果，懵了

完球蛋了，真的是亲哥哥

newt简直疯了不知道该怎么办，不知道该不该告诉爸爸妈妈，不知道以后恢复兄妹身份了怎么相处，而且还是她自己暗中调查出来的，忒哥会不会觉得她很变~态。于是她单方面宣布分手，就很突然地把校园渣男，大众lover甩了，你哥也疯特了，当初是你死皮赖脸倒追我怎么现在说要分开，分开就分开。newt几天避而不见以后你哥脸色也不太好了，说了一些比较伤人的话，类似我以为我们之间是有感情，原来你是来渣我的，说吧，是不是什么蓄意报复，还有你想睡我何必花了这么老大劲？还跟到我家里去了？你早说那一次在实验室里直接让我做完全套不就完事了么？你哥说完以为会被赏一巴掌，但newt没有，newt斯斯文文的哭着跑掉了

分手以后newt很魂不守舍，你哥那边也是很暴躁，借酒浇愁而且比以前更渣男了。两个人身边的朋友都看不过去，比如有一天tina办了一个轰趴，没告诉newt的情况下也把你忒哥请过来了。newt躲在厨房，但你哥当然是奔着她来的，进来就说你别怕，我是来道歉的，那天我说了很多不该说的话，i didn't mean it，我知道你是个正直善良好单纯好不做作的好女孩，你要跟我分手肯定是我哪里冒犯了你或者做得不够好。ok我道完歉了。

newt说apologize accepted，你可以走了吗，你不走我走好吗。然后她一转身就被theseus从后面抱住，他说我本来真的想道完歉就走，但是一见到你我就后悔了，我不想错过你，有什么难处你说出来我们大家一起解决，哪怕你是个逃犯，哪怕你在老家有一打私生子，哪怕你其实已经结婚了被大款包养只是当我小白脸，我知道我们之间是real thing，我们，connected，bond very quickly，you know？我们之间这么beautiful thing的火花，我对你爱上了，blabla

当然newt听了就很感动。她感动的时候也暗自决定，去他娘的，不告诉爸妈不就完了，反正哥哥现在有幸福的一家，爸妈虽然心里受过伤，但这二十年来还不是像没事人一样，还是我自己摸索出来的我有个哥哥。这种伦理关系就让我自己承担好了，管他娘的我就要跟这个theseus在一起，于是就亲了，差点*了个爽的时候tina在厨房门口又为他们高兴又有点恶心地说：你们去开个房好吗？

然后他们又和好了，和好的这一段不多说了，可以加入一点盖叔叔和阿不思叔叔感情濒临破裂想搞分居的支线剧情，然后在你哥和newt的调解下重归于好，在这个过程中你哥和newt也更意识到对方是重要的人，就像你盖叔叔说的那样，全世界不祝福我们又怎么样，管他娘的我们就是要在一起，感情升温很快，几乎可以结婚

然后发生了什么呢，当然是newt说圣诞节（感恩节？取决于英国片还是美国片）不回家，于是scamander老夫妇就跑来她读书的城市给她一个surprise！这时候正好你忒助教跟newt在热吻/make out，爸爸上去差点就把这小子腿打折，newt大惊失色，一边拦一边脑筋急转弯，不知道这血亲相见会发展成什么样。爸爸问这小子叫什么，newt脑筋急转弯：他叫the…………o

当然爸妈以为是theodore那种theo

theseus：？？？然后被newt狠狠跺脚背：行吧，我叫theo

然后经过一番操作，爸妈觉得不太放心，虽然对这个小伙子也有谜の亲切感，但自己家这个没什么脑子的小笨蛋怎么能这么容易就被拐走了。于是theo哥哥诚恳地说那我和我两个爹邀请你们一家来圣诞节晚餐吧

于是就去了，于是就露馅了，scamander发现了他叫theseus，而且albus喝多了蛋奶酒，讲起当年他们在纽卡斯尔出差时的故事，妈妈哭着就站了起来，爸爸很难受，盖叔叔一脸懵逼：是我唱歌不好听了还是阿不思做饭难吃成这样，你们至于吗

然后scamander老俩口把newt强行带走了，他们当然看出来了theseus对此一无所知，从newt的反应又有哪里没看出来她早就门儿清的。因为theseus现在的家庭很幸福，老俩口很有素质，他们没有突然丢炸弹，留给老格和老邓自己解决。于是在爸妈审讯下newt坦白了一切，自觉地知道不可能再跟theseus处下去了，这回必须分手了，而且都是自己闯的祸，现在爸爸妈妈陷入跟儿子相认女儿尴尬的局面，这可是爸爸妈妈心心念念了这么多年的儿子啊

那边theseus还在懵逼状态，第二天一早就来堵newt，newt去送爸妈了，回来以后看见你哥在雪地里等得鼻头红红的，没有抱他也没有任何解释，很疏远的样子，你哥问有什么事情我们不能一起商量解决，newt说，这次真的不能商量解决了，而且一切都是我的错。然后她上楼回宿舍拿了十几个大牛皮日记本下来，全部交给theseus说你看吧，然后就走了

于是你哥看了她十几年来写给theseus哥哥的所有日记，从小时候的一件件趣事，记录的爸爸妈妈的生活点滴，到见到他本人这个theseus之后以为是哥哥的雀跃心情。后来他们开始恋爱了，她就写我的哥哥theseus，对不起，我以为我终于找到你了，但其实不是。我知道我应该为没有找到你而难过，可是我没有，你能原谅我吗，因为我很爱这一个theseus，我想也许是冥冥之中你在世界的其他角落保佑着我，才让我遇到我的这个theseus……

你哥就去问了两个爹，两个爹知道瞒不住，就坦白从宽了。这一幕就是老格老邓一左一右坐在你哥身边，在沙发上，跟他谈话，最后老格拍拍他肩膀走了，老邓抱抱他也回房了，你哥手里拿着那件二十八年前他跑丢时穿的小衣服，上面是scamander夫人绣的theseus，低头不语

之后就一段时间你哥没再出现，newt也没回老家，你哥也没来找她。她当然觉得事情就结束了，虽然很难过，但并不像上一次那样从热恋中退出来难过，因为心已经死了，整个人就像一根没有感情的杀手。前面不是圣诞节啊不是感恩节么，然后大概就是到了二月初，newt开始收到一些奇怪的小礼物，每天一份放在她的家门口/实验室桌位。一开始有点像哄小孩的玩意，小花环，玩具独角兽，精致的故事书什么的，到第十六七份开始是玫瑰花，漂亮首饰，化妆品，深奥的科学书，大家大概都知道是谁送的但没有人说。

到了她自己生日那一天，你忒哥抱着花在家门口等她，说很抱歉我错过了你人生的前二十年，我知道这一些礼物弥补不了，但是我想陪你过以后的六十年，每一天都在你身边。我姓什么不重要，从头到尾我都是你的theseus，你只需要知道这一点就好。原来这段时间他跑去纽卡斯尔跟亲生父母相认，花了很大力气打通了爸妈的心结，并且让爸妈接受他们是真心相爱的，然后就求婚了，拿亲爸亲妈留给他的戒指，老格老邓当然也给了一个，他请newt帮他戴上。newt当然say yes，于是拥吻结束

callum：等等，妈，你好像故事还没讲完

newt：讲完了啊，所以你不是我亲生的，你是我和你爸领回来的，我没有出轨，懂了么臭小子？

 

 

 

然后全片结束，中年theseus入镜，亲亲老婆赶儿子回医院去陪媳妇孙子。newt跟中年社畜深情接吻，说，dear theseus，我今天讲了一个好长好长的故事

你哥：本子又写完了，又要花钱买了是吧？

出字幕，完


End file.
